battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheKnightOfOyashiro/BF4 March 25 Patch Notes
A new patch for Battlefield 4 was released today with numerous fixes and changes. Below is a changelog. Features/Improvements *Added a new background and video background to celebrate the release of Naval Strike *Added a refresh button to all the Multiplayer pages (except for Play Now), including Favorites and History *15 new ranks have been added to Platoons, so you can now reach rank 25 with your Platoon *Console RentaServer owners (once released for the respective platform) can now upload their server banner image on Battlelog *The Battle Reports dropdown in the header now shows the platform that the round was played on. *You can now see Gadgets on the Unlocks > Weapons page *You can now see if items are unlocked by Premium or Battlepacks on the Stats > Weapons and Unlocks > Weapons pages *You will now see a confirmation prompt when trying to leave a Platoon; for the original founder, the button will now instead say “Disband” and will also see a confirmation prompt when trying to disband the Platoon. *Various pixels pushed for better looks and alignment on the Server Info page *Various minor improvements and tweaks Fixes *No longer possible to equip AA mines alongside rocket launchers in Loadout *Fixed an issue where code would be written to chats under some circumstances *Fixed an issue where the new player experience flow would show on every login for some console players *Fixed an issue with Platoon feed sticky posts that weren’t set correctly; the page will now also instantly update to reflect the change *Fixed an issue with the details box on Unlocks > Vehicles, where it would sometimes overlap the footer *Fixed some emblem shapes default colors, that were shown as black instead of white *Various fixes for the unlock requirements shown in Loadout, which wasn’t always correctly set *Fixed an issue on launching, when using the Tablet Commander app with a nonranked soldier *Fixed an issue where some emblem shapes weren’t always named correctly when opening Battlepacks *Various pixels pushed on the Missions page to better accomodate for long user names and scores in the nemesis sections *Fixed an issue where the UCAV was listed twice in the list of vehicles for Soldier Equipment *Fixed an issue with the expansion pack icon not showing correctly for items in Loadout, if they had the “cannot equip” style PS4 Update Changelog: General Fixes *General stability improvements *Fix for a crash that could occur when players were customizing vehicles. *Fix for an issue in the Rush game mode where endofround screen would always indicate that there were 60 minutes left of the game. *Fix for an issue where the splash damage for IFV shells, Helicopter rockets, and Mortar rounds was unable to destroy deployed equipment. *Fix for an issue that could cause the quad bike to explode when it hit indestructible objects. *Fix for an issue that would cause sniper rifles to display too much bloom when aiming in snowy conditions, especially the outside areas of Operation Locker. *Fix for an issue where the ECM would sometimes fail to jam incoming missiles. *Shortened the takeoff distances for jets to match the length of the runways in Second Assault maps. *Fix for going above ceiling exploits in Operation Metro. *Fix for a new MAV riding exploit. *Fix for kill camera jittering/strobing sometimes if colliding with other world objects or terrain. *Fix for soldiers getting catapulted when walking on steep surfaces "Netcode" *Fix for an issue where the kill camera would display the incorrect killer. *Fix for an issue where the kill card won’t show up when playing on servers which have the kill camera turned off. *Fixed an issue where other soldiers would appear to fire in the wrong direction when turning quickly. *Fix for weapons firing twice, or not at all in some instances. *Fix for an issue where explosions didn’t do any damage to infantry and vehicles that were outside of the combat area. *Fix for an issue where latejoining players wouldn’t correctly experience Levolution events on Paracel Storm and Flood Zone. *Fix for an issue that could cause packet loss. Progression *Added Gold Battlepacks as rewards for Class Service Stars, allowing players that have reached the max Rank to continue earning new Battlepacks. Weapons/gadget tweaks *Increased the damage of the normal buckshot against targets with Body Armor. *Reduced the vertical recoil of the M4 and M16A4 to give these burst fire weapons a tighter burst accuracy in their mid to long range role. *Reduced the sidetoside and first shot recoil of the G36C. This weapon now has the lowest sidetoside recoil of the carbines, giving it a clear controllable low rate of fire role, especially when compared to the AK5C, Type95B1 and the AKU12. *Tweaked the detonation time of the 40mm LVG so it bounces less before going off. The maximum damage has however been reduced to 80 like the RGO. *Reduced the number of how many 40mm HE and LVG rounds players can carry, from 4 to 3. *Increased the time it takes to get new 40mm round from ammo boxes. The time is longer for HE and LVG grenades and shorter for utility grenades like SMK and FLASH. Grenade Tweaks *Increased the time it takes to get new RGO IMPACT, V40 MINI, M84 FLASHBANG and M18 SMOKE grenades from ammo boxes. Since the player now carries more of these grenades, the resupply delay needed to be longer to prevent grenade spamming. Vehicle Tweaks *Significantly improved the suppression from mounted vehicle weapons, including miniguns, HMGs, LMGs, and all shells types for all armored vehicles. Aircraft tweaks *Further reduced the repair rate for the Scout Helicopters and the Transport Helicopters. *Significantly increased the damage of Transport Helicopter miniguns. *Changed the flight ceilings on Gulf of Oman, Caspian Border and Operation Firestorm to better match the height of the structures in those levels. *Adjusted the damage of the 25mm and 30mm cannons for both Attacks Jets and Mobile AA to be equal in Damage Per Second to the 20mm default weapons. These weapons were clearly poorer choices in all circumstances, and their different rates of fire are intended to be the player’s choice factor for these weapon systems. AC130 Gunship Tweaks *Increased the splash damage and the range at which the JDAM bombs can achieve max splash damage. The JDAM’s power was not properly balanced with its difficulty to use. The JDAM remains a primarily antivehicle weapon, though this change will increase the effectiveness against all targets. *Increased the accuracy and direct hit damage of the AC130 40mm cannons. 40mm cannons can now be used to fire pinpoint shots in 23 round bursts, enabling them to provide accurate fire on infantry and vehicle targets. Their velocity has also been marginally increased to aid their accuracy. *Increased the splash damage and range of the AC130 25mm cannons. These cannons now do approximately 50% more damage, in a slightly increased area of impact. The increased damage as well as increased suppression effects will allow the 25mm cannon to fill its role as an area of effect weapon against infantry. Category:Blog posts